The Encounter
by Josielynn
Summary: AU A few years after college, Logan encounters two blonds he hasn't seen in a while.  As always I don't own any characters.


Logan sits gratefully nodding at the hostess that he is pleased with the table she chose for him. It is in the middle of the restaurant but not on the direct pathway that the patrons walk up and down to their tables. He asks for his favorite scotch while he waits. It has been a long day for him full of meetings; starting with his staff and then in the afternoon the board of directors. He leans back and sighs happy to have the day over but satisfied with the results of the meetings. There is so much to be done before he takes his vacation.

He smiles at the waitress who brings his scotch. He notices her interest as she looks him over. Her flirty smile and the way she bends close to him tells Logan she is available if he wants her. Logan Echolls is a professional at recognizing when a woman is interested in him. He has been in the game, so to speak, a while. Women started being interested in him when he was the gangly fifteen year old son of movie idol Aaron Echolls. He is no longer thin and gangly. Logan is six foot tall with the build of an athlete. His love of surfing and working out has assured him of that. His hair is brown and has a slight wave and he has big brown eyes that most women find irresistible. Logan at twenty eight years of age is a wealthy, young CEO of his own company. He is confident, sure of himself and, most of all, unattainable. Many women have tried but none have been able to hold his attention for long.

In the last two years however he has not been photographed dating anyone and has been seen wearing a wedding ring. The tabloids are kept busy speculating who has tied down one of the most eligible bachelors in LA. Logan Echolls used to dealing with the press, does not answer any questions about his personal life ever.

Logan is also adept at giving out a non response to women's signs of interest. Today is no exception; Logan keeps his face blank and his mannerisms uninterested hoping she will give up with the first rebuff. So many women don't. Logan sighs a little as it is obvious that the waitress is not ready to give up easily.

Logan sips his scotch and savors the smooth taste of the expensive liquor. He thinks about the next two days of meetings and how then he will be only working a few days a week for a few months. He doesn't need to work at all. His parents died leaving him more money than he could possibly spend in his lifetime. He has enjoyed setting up and running his corporation. It has brought him immense satisfaction.

He is at a good place in his life right now. He is professionally happy and his personal life has never been better. Logan is brought out of his introspection by two familiar blonds walking up to his table. He smiles as he sees them and he stands to greet them. He says, "Madison and Kim! I haven't seen you two in ages."

They are both wearing expensive dresses and jewelry. He leans over and gives each a brief kiss on her cheek but pulls away from any hugs they may want to give him. He goes back and sits down listening to their greetings.

Madison stands close to his chair and bends over giving him a view down her ample cleavage. Her perfume is strong and flowery. Logan is sure it is expensive but it does nothing for him. He keeps his face impassive and gives out no signs of interest to her. Of course the fact he is not interested has never mattered to her. Logan looks over at Kim and asks her about what she has been doing since the last reunion. She tells him she is now married and she names a man whom Logan has never heard of but Kim is explaining how important he is and what a bright future he has in her father's legal firm.

Madison coyly tells Logan she is divorced.

Logan notes her obvious way of letting him know she is single. Logan says, "I'm sorry your marriage didn't work out."

Madison offers, "You could join us for dinner. We have so much to catch up on."

Logan smoothly declines, "Another time perhaps. I am waiting for my dinner companion to arrive."

Kim pries, "A working dinner?"

"No," he smiles a little and adds, "Dinner tonight is for pure pleasure."

Madison looks pointedly at Logan's left hand and says, "I read you got married since the last reunion."

Logan politely smiles and says, "Yes. As a matter of fact, it's been two years today."

Kim asks, "How come there are no pictures of her?"

Smoothly Logan tells the two women that she has been working out of the country but has recently moved back to the US.

Fortunately Logan is rescued by a familiar voice from behind Madison. He sees the look of recognition on Kim's face. She looks surprised and then angry. "Logan," the voice says quietly, "I'm sorry I am late. Traffic was heavy."

Logan pushes back his chair immediately and stands. His movement forces Madison to take a step back. She turns to face the newcomer and her facial expression turns from flirty to shock to anger.

Madison rudely asks, "What are you doing here?"

Ignoring Madison Logan walks over and bends over to kiss his wife hello. He says easily, "As you can see, I haven't been bored."

He takes her elbow and escorts her around the table to her chair assisting her to sit comfortably across from his chair. He walks back over and sits down.

He leans back and says, "Madison and Kim have been telling me what they have been doing since the last reunion."

The two women are staring a little incredulously at Logan. Logan says, "Kim is married to some lawyer who works for her father's law firm. I'm assuming her daddy will keep the poor bastard under control."

Kim looks angry at Logan's arrogant statement. Logan in the meanwhile has turned to Madison and said, "Madison of course doesn't work and she is now divorced from husband number two who was attractive due to the fact he had money and will now have to give her a big chunk of it to make her go away."

The two women stand stunned as Logan leans forward and takes Veronica's left hand. He lifts it to his face and kisses it showing off her magnificent diamond engagement ring with the matching wedding band. He says, "I was just telling them we are celebrating our wedding anniversary tonight."

His wife smiles at his chivalry.

Logan looks over and enjoys Madison's and Kim's obvious shock and displeasure. He adds, "It might be one of our last nights out before the baby is born so we wanted to take advantage of it." He adds smoothly, "I'm sure you will understand if we postpone our visit for another time."

Madison and Kim take Logan's obvious hint and leave both with their heads held high.

Logan smiles at their departing figures. He turns to his wife and says, "Why do there have to be so many people in the world?"

Veronica shakes her head a little and comments, "You are an ass!"

Logan laughs and teases, "You like my ass."

Her eyes soften and she leans in closer to her husband. She says, "I'm starving."

"Is my princess starving as well?" Logan questions.

She smiles slowly and says, "She is."

Logan leans closer to her and quietly comments, "I can't wait to meet her."

Veronica looks at her husband and says, "I can't wait for her to come out and meet you as well."

Logan smiles in understanding at her disgruntled tone. Their daughter is taking up a lot of room inside her petit body. The last few weeks have been increasingly uncomfortable for his tiny wife. His brown eyes twinkle as he says, "You look beautiful Mrs. Echolls."

He is touched as she smiles at him happily. She meets his gaze and says, "It's because I am in love." Her blue eyes twinkle warning Logan she is about to zing him, "And I am about to be fed."

_fin_


End file.
